Demigod Dating: When Good Demigods Go Awkward
by prplemyth
Summary: A collection, like I always do, of various the Heroes of Olympus universe pairings. From fluffy Percabeth to angsty Thaluke, there is pretty much no limitation on what this collection could grow to be. Rated T, but ratings may change on a chapter basis. Now has MAJOR MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS.
1. Love is in the Air Literally

_A/N: Hello all! So this is my new PJO/HoO writing project: drabbles about all the pairings I thing would work best in canon, less than 1,000 words, and with a T rating unless I specify higher (which might not be necessary at all.) Prepare for a myriad of different themes – but, if you've read my stories before, many will end up being silly. _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

I blinked and stared at Percy as a huge explosion rang out. "So this is awkward."

Percy, oddly enough, giggled and grinned. "Well, I mean, it's not like I didn't have an actual plan to do it eventually. I just figured, well, we're probably going to be dead sooner than we'd like to admit, and I figured I'd do it now. Just in case."

I fought against the restraints holding me to the wall. "I cannot believe you would propose while the two of us are being held hostage by a raging lunatic trying to kill our friends."

"Is that a yes?"

I twisted and bent as much as I could and managed to lightly brush Percy with the toe of my boot. "That was supposed to be me kicking you."

"Aw, violence," said Percy, with the most ridiculous hearts in his eyes smile, "your favorite way to tell me you love me."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Of course you don't, you love me, and you're going to marry me." He said this last part with a singsong sort of tone, still grinning at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, unable to avoid laughing. "You're all goofy and stupid right now and –" I interrupted myself with a ridiculous giggle. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I'm thinking lacy pink for my the wedding," I said, entirely convinced that my plan was going to be perfect and pink and with a crazy amount of flowers with –

Wait.

"Percy," I said, trying to keep my laughter down, "why are you asking me to marry you when we had a discussion two weeks ago about waiting to get married until we graduated college?"

"Because we're dying, lovey!"

"We might not die! If we died we wouldn't be able to get married and – okay seriously you just called me Lovey and I'm talking like Paris Hilton and Drew in Victoria's Secret. There is seriously something wrong with us."

Percy shrugged. "It's okay. I always love you."

Before I could respond, I heard something or someone hit the door hard enough to knock it down. A dark haired figure stood in the doorway, and then in ran Piper. "Wow, you'd think this would be the first time I walked in on the two of you in handcuffs but, hey, what can you do?"

I tried to glare at her, but it turned into a wide smile. I tried to say, "shut your mouth, I'm going to kick your skinny Aphrodite ass," but it came out as, "We're getting married!" I had to force myself to stop giggling. "Oh, flying Hermes, Piper, why are you making us want to get married? Stop charm speaking us."

She waved her hand at us. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. I created a love truth potion to eliminate the Cyclops, who ended up in wild, passionate love with the tree outside. Clearly he's, uh," she leaned in and winked, "he's got wood for wood."

"Wow." I said, rolling my eyes. "Where'd Leo get to, then?" I asked, suspicious.

Piper grinned mischievously. "Well he was a bit too close to the potion. Fell to the ground and started licking the stone floor."

"So he's literally stoned?" Percy said with a grin.

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes so emphatically I was pretty sure I could hear it. "What the Hades, guys?"

"Let's get you out of there."

Percy and I looked at each other. "We're gonna have a lot to talk about after this, aren't we?" I said.

He nodded. "Oh yeah we are, Miss Pink Lace."


	2. Rehearsal Dinner

_A/N: Okay this was supposed to be fluffy and then a wee bit of really subtext-y angst happens I'M SORRY OKAY IT JUST HAPPENED. But other than that it is kind of a big ball of goofy.  
_

_I love you all!_

* * *

"So…" said Rachel, pushing around a plate of spaghetti in front of her, settling on spearing a meatball and shoving the entire thing into her mouth at once. "Dunumff."

"Chew and swallow, Rachel, Gods," said Nico with a laugh.

"Things that are never said in the bedroom for 200, Alex," quipped Leo, grinning inappropriately. Reyna gave him the worst possible glare in history.

"Nice, Leo."

"Thank you for your input, Reyna," snapped Leo, pointedly avoiding eye contact with his ex girlfriend.

"Can you two maybe just TRY to be civil?" sighed Annabeth, clearly exasperated. "Rehearsal dinners usually aren't supposed to be this uncomfortable."

"Well sorry, Miss Perfect," said Leo, "but not all of us can have their weddings on the day of their choosing to the person of their choosing in the venue of their choosing."

Annabeth glared. "You know what they say about angering the bride on the night before her wedding."

"She'll forget it by the time the bachelorette party is over?" replied Leo with a grin.

"Hah!" exclaimed Rachel, "we did that last weekend. And it was a rager, all right." Rachel winked at Piper, who laughed. "Don't want to be hung over for the actual ceremony."

Percy, Grover, Leo, Nico, Frank and Jason all groaned.

"Why didn't we think about that?!" exclaimed Percy. "Now we're…Oh, god…"

Annabeth grinned. "See? You might still have glitter from all those strippers all over you. I will laugh so hard if you have more sparkle on you than I do tomorrow morning."

Percy pulled her close to him and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "The fact that you not only expect me to have strippers but are totally cool with it is why I love you so much. Even though I'm not having strippers, because," he glared at Leo, "A certain groomsman cancelled that since the groom thinks strippers are uncomfortable." Leo just shrugged, worrying Percy.

Annabeth bumped Percy's shoulder with her own. "The mind blowing intelligence, outstanding beauty, and ability to do that thing with my tongue are just perks, huh?"

Percy blushed at the last comment and shifted in his seat. "Oh, they're perks all right…" he muttered. "So! Shoes! Dresses? Everyone happy with their…Clothing?"

Reyna grinned. After she and Annabeth had met, the two had become fast friends. Rachel and Reyna had a field day deciding which one of them was going to be maid of honor until Annabeth gave them both weird looks and told them she had chosen Jason to be her best man for the sole reason that she didn't want all those problems surfacing.

No one could say the attempt didn't work, and Annabeth and Jason had become best friends during the trip to Rome. He was the only person, other than Percy, with whom Annabeth really felt she could share anything.

Plus, when Jason had told her about the whole in-love-with-Leo thing? That make things all the more clear.

"Well," said Reyna, "Rachel and I designed all the bridesmaid dresses to fit the personalities perfectly."

Annabeth nodded. "I gave them free reign. As long as they were that greeny-blue color – was it turquoise, or aqua?" She asked, turning to Percy.

"Aqua," Percy clarified.

"Right, aqua. I told them as long as they were aqua and none were strapless and all were long, they could go for whatever they wanted."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "…Is there any style type thing that isn't in one of those three categories?"

At once, Percy, Reyna, Rachel, Hazel and, oddly enough, Frank replied with, "OF COURSE."

Simply put, Annabeth couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm not even in a dress," said Hazel with a shrug. "I'm trying my hand at a tux. It works."

"Girls can wear tuxes?!" Leo exclaimed. "That's…I can't decide if I'm confused or turned on."

"Gods, Leo, it's like you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to read a book on social norms," said Reyna with the most prominent of eye rolls.

Leo, without another word, stood up and left.

"Alrighty then," said Percy, frowning a bit, "I, um…I don't even know what to say to make this less awkward. Anyone got any ideas?"

The table shook their heads in tandem.

"I got a new pair of shoes for the wedding," said Jason, shrugging.

"Ooh!" said Piper with a smile. "And tell us – what's the tux look like?" Their relationship ended amicably after she and Jason had realized the spark dissolved when the false memories disappeared, and she was the first person Jason told that he not only liked women but also men. Most specifically, Leo.

"Aqua," said Jason, deadpan.

The table burst into laughter, and after this more natural, less combative conversation began to overtake the table.

Eventually, the time was getting closer and closer to when the men were due at the bar for the bachelor party, and the group needed to go.

"Hey," said Annabeth, moving her jacket from the back of her seat, "where's Leo? And…" she sighed. "Reyna."

"Nose goes!" called Percy.

Jason was the last person to touch his finger to the tip of his nose, as he, at that moment, was putting his jacket on. Unfortunately, he lost and had to go find the two. "Oh, Gods, what if it's the girl's bathroom?" he moaned, not wanting to be in charge of finding the two of them. This had been happening essentially since the two of them had broken up.

"Then call me," said Annabeth, "I'll break it up."

Jason sighed and, adjusting his jacket around his shoulders, walked to the men's restroom, and pushed open the door to see something, unfortunately, the entire group had seen many times before this.

"Oh, Pluto, come on guys," said Jason, sending a jet of cold air to separate the two, "get your shirts on and quit making out."


	3. No Time

_A/N: Whoo tumblr Thaluke week! So yeah this is the next installment of the Demigod Dating series. I hope you enjoy!_

_Read, review, and enjoy, friends!_

* * *

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Luke turned to me, away from his sword. "What?" he asked, looking startled.

"Kissed," I said, crawling closer to him. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned my chin on them. "I've never been kissed before."

Luke shrugged and set down his sword. "Well, that's not something strange or weird. You're only 12. And you've been on the run since you were little.," He turned towards Annabeth. "I'm probably the only person other than Annabeth who you've been close to in ages."

"And Jason," I muttered, not thinking right. "Only you two and him."

"Who?" Luke asked. I might have been wrong, but something like jealousy flashed behind his eyes.

I realized my mistake immediately. "He's…" I choked on my words – I'd promised myself I wouldn't think about this. "He's…Not…Nothing."

Luke, as usual, let it go. I was glad that Annabeth was passed out on her little makeshift cot on the other side of us. As opposed to Luke, she would have asked a million questions.

"So have you?" I asked, looking up at Luke. "I mean, b-been kissed."

"You seem off somehow, Thalia," said Luke, leaning toward me and gently pressing a hand to my forehead before I could push him away. "Not so…Sparky."

"Hey," I replied, slapping his hand away from me. "I don't have a fever. If you want spark, I can give you spark. Literally." As if the thunder outside decided to prove my point, there was a horrifying crack across the sky followed by a shattering boom that rocked our rock cave of a fortress.

It sent Annabeth sitting up straight in her little makeshift bed, wild eyed and knife drawn. "What's going on?!" She demanded. Still half asleep, she peered around. "Luke? Thalia? Where are you?"

"Shh, it's alright, kiddo," said Luke, making his way over to her shaking form before I could even respond. He gathered her up in her arms, and rocked her gently until she was fully awake. "Just a bit of thunder from the angry one over there."

I felt the hair on my arms stand up straight and felt the air crackle as I replied, "I'm not angry!" fiercely.

Annabeth just did that strange thing with her eyebrow I'd never been able to replicate and gave me a look far too adult for a seven year old kid. "Then stop making boomers," said Annabeth sternly. She looked up at Luke. "When do we have to go?"

He and I exchanged a look. "Not sure, Annabeth," I began, "but we should know fairly soon."

Blinking sleepily, she crawled across the cold cave floor and snuggled up under my leather jacket to fall right back to sleep. Luke came to sit next to me.

"She's really something," he said, nodding over toward the mess of bright blonde hair. "Can't believe she's only seven years old."

"She's been through a lot," I said with a shrug. "She's got some serious guts to be not only still alive but thriving after everything she's been through. I bet she could take down a Cyclops with two hands tied behind her back, even being so small. She's a fighter."

He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine. "Like you."

Two words. Two words made my heart do this horrifying flipping thing I'd been noticing lately. But I couldn't have feelings for Luke. I just couldn't afford it at this point. We were running for our lives, not running through a department store. There was no time for a romantic interlude. No time for kisses in meadows. No time for the two of us to see what we could be if we could pretend to be normal. And now that we had Annabeth, well, there was little chance at all that we'd get even a moment alone. Even to just talk we got interrupted.

"I haven't," blurted Luke, and suddenly he had his hand on top of mine. I turned to him, and he looked straight at me with those bright blue eyes of his. "No one. Kissed. Haven't."

"That was English," I tried to say, but my heart seemed to have flip-flopped its way into the bottom of my feet and all my common sense took a vacation to Tahiti as he flipped my hand in his and linked our fingers together.

"I don't know what I'm doing," said Luke, leaning closer to me.

"Neither do I."

Kissing wasn't what I expected. Probably because the two of us were in a dank, dark cave with a seven year old a few feet away from us, we were both shivering, and his hand was like ice as he put it on my jaw. But it was still lovely. It was still special. It still felt right.

In an instant I felt the room rumble again. Lightning had struck right outside the cave.

Simultaneously, Luke and I jumped apart and Annabeth shot up straight. "THALIA!" screamed Annabeth. She was in my lap within a second.

"Annabeth, it's alright, just thunder."

And then she started hitting me. And I had been expecting a hug.

"Stop – doing – that – right – now!" Each of Annabeth's words was punctuated with a fairly forceful blow on my shoulders or arms.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "Luke, get the munchkin to stop hitting me!"

Clearly trying not to laugh, Luke picked Annabeth up and set her down away from me. "Annabeth," he said, a façade of being stern. "What have we discussed about violence?"

"No hitting anyone 'less they're trying to kill me or are definitely a monster."

He patted her on the head, giving her the sweetest smile. "Exactly. How about you go pick up your things? It'll probably stop raining soon, and maybe we can get to a better shelter if we leave earlier.

Annabeth darted over to pack our things, and Luke looked over at me.

"Thalia, about, I –"

"If you apologize for the kiss, Luke," I said, about to hit him but still smiling, "I'll try to do that thing with the lightning again."

He laughed, his face a little flushed. "Alright," he said. He still looked a little rattled. "No apologizing. But I think we should –"

Annabeth bounded over to us with the brightest smile. "Can I lead this time?" she asked. "'Cause what if we maybe went off to New York 'cause it's got really cool buildings. And I like buildings."

Our conversation would have to wait.

"Course you can, kiddo," said Luke. "Let's get a move on."


	4. Refresher

_A/N: MAJOR MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS! Little fluffy romance piece set on the Argo II a night or two after the first night Annabeth snuck into Percy's cabin. _

_This chapter is probably rated T+ if I had to give it a safety rating. Nothing explicit.  
_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

When Annabeth passed him the note at dinner, for a brief second Percy was convinced it was an accident. She had this weird ability to be as subtle as possible. Which is why Percy ended up involuntarily shivering when she reached over him to get the salt and, so discreetly he couldn't have been sure if it had been an accident or not, brushed her chest against his arm, leading Percy to jump half a foot and slam his knee into the table.

Conveniently Piper had just done an impression of koi-fish Frank, so no one had really been paying attention.

When Percy got up from the table, he darted into his room to read Annabeth's note without even momentarily pausing to respond to Jason, who asked him who was on duty that night. Jason would have to wait for an answer.

Annabeth was wrong when she said she'd never make things easy for him – she should have said she wouldn't make things easy for anyone.

And Percy would be damned if that wasn't his favorite thing about her.

Which is why, when the note said, "go to bed late tonight and leave your door unlocked" and nothing else, Percy's mind shot to about a million different places, and he forgot how to think.

It was probably one in the morning by the time Percy rolled into bed, showered and hair brushed, and he was beginning to wonder if Annabeth's note meant anything along the lines of what he had hoped it had meant.

Of course the moment he thought that, the door opened.

"Annabeth," said Percy, a little distracted as Annabeth brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Exactly what," he swallowed hard, trying to keep his eyes off of the fact that Annabeth kind of definitely was not wearing a bra, "is the logic of you coming here this late?"

"I think you might need a memory refresher," said Annabeth. "In case you need a little reminder of Camp Half Blood. And me." A little less graceful than she probably intended it, Annabeth stretched, and her shirt rose to a little above her belly button. When she smiled at Percy with her head tilted to the side, he got it. Oh, he got it.

"Oh, gods," said Percy, grinning. "You're using a line on me, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Percy's grin broadened. "And you're breaking the rules?"

Annabeth waved the thought away. "Rules are for people without prophecies that dictate their lives." Annabeth silently turned the doorknob and shut the door, leaning up against it. In the split second before their eyes met, Percy took her in. He'd never be able to properly articulate it – effective communication was more Annabeth's forte – but she really was, and probably always will, the only thing that he could really depend on. She knew him better than anyone. She fought through months to get him back.

And she looked damned good in shorts and a tee shirt and those really inexplicably attractive hiking boots she wore all the time.

Percy wasn't particularly sure how he had gotten so lucky but he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that at least one thing in his life had to go right.

"Coach is going to find us," Percy began, his eyes still locked on Annabeth as she walked over to his bed quietly, "and he's going to kill us, and then humiliate us, and then discipline our mortified corpses. And it'll be all your fault."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well you need your memory back."

"I have my memory back."

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him firmly. "Yes," she murmured against his lips, "but I'm thinking you might want some tactile refreshers."

Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth as he fell into the pure idea that she was just there. It had been so long since they had been able to be with one another, so long since the two of them had been alone, and so, so long since the two of them had been together since that first time the night before Percy was stolen.

Percy really should have suggested to Annabeth that they stop, or just talk for a while. That was the gentlemanly thing to do, right?

But, really? It had been months without her. He missed her too much to give up the opportunity for the two of them to be here. And, judging by the way Annabeth was twisting her hips against his, she wasn't too worried about him being a gentleman.

"Mm," mumbled Annabeth against Percy's lips, "missed you."

Percy pulled her down on top of him, the two of them melting together. It was like fading into a memory, except this Annabeth had weight and made those perfect little noises and her skin was soft and real and there.

"I don't know how I survived," Percy breathed against her jaw, "I don't know how I spent so much time alone without you, how I was able to breathe without knowing you were safe for so long."

"You knew I saw safe," she said with a smile, gasping a bit at the end of the sentence as Percy grazed his teeth gently along the sensitive spot below her ear. "I'm always safe."

"But I couldn't be sure," he muttered. Percy sat the two of them up, ending up with Annabeth straddling his lap. "I wasn't sure."

"Hey," she said, cupping his jaw. "We're here. We're both safe. Well, unless Hedge catches us. Then we might end up dead, then grounded. But we're right here. We have right now until the end of time together." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you, and you love me, and that's all we need to worry about. No prophecies, no worries, no sword fighting." She brushed a little bit of his hair out of his face, and he leaned into the touch. "Just you and me. For the rest of our lives. And no one is ever tearing us apart again."

Percy couldn't even find the words to respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and, with more of a growl than he intended, "Never letting you go again."

They fell into each other and, after, the two of them slept more soundly than they had in months.

* * *

Annabeth was lucky she had a strange skill of waking herself up at the right time, because at sunrise she had just enough time to kiss Percy awake, throw her clothes back on, and kiss Percy a few more times for good measure. With a wave, she darted back to her cabin to sleep for a few more hours until Hedge went around slamming doors open.

Percy, on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep. He was still dazed.

She was here, and she was real.

And she was his.


End file.
